leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Teek the Mischievous Sprite
Teek the Mischievous Sprite is a ranged support. Abilities Teek leaps forward in a line, damaging enemies he passes over. If he hits an enemy champion, he will bind to them and become untargetable for 0.75 seconds. During this time, Teek may cast Glitterbomb. |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 |range=1000 }} Teek explodes, jettisoning himself in the direction of the cursor. Enemies caught in the explosion take magic damage and are briefly from his direction of travel. |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 250 250-550 (variable) |range= }} | }} Version 1= Teek fires a wave of energy in a line. Any enemy champion it passes through is dealt magic damage, while any allied champion it passes through is healed. The amount increases by 15% for every unit struck, up to a maximum modifier of 100%. |cost= 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 10 |leveling= 40 / 67.5 / 95 / 122.5 / 150 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300 |range=900 |details=false }} |-| Version 2= Teek fires a wave of energy in a cone. Any enemy champion it passes through is dealt magic damage, while any allied champion it passes through is healed. The amount increases by 15% for every champion struck. |cost= 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 10 |leveling= 40 / 67.5 / 95 / 122.5 / 150 |range=900 |details=false }} Version 1= Teek poisons the target enemy with Lover's Draught, their judgement. For the next few seconds, his target will follow Teek around and attack Teek's attack target (gaining the ability to target its allies). The duration is always 5 seconds if Teek targets a minion or monster. Corrupted units deal magic damage equal to their base attack damage plus a bonus amount. Dragon, Baron Nashor and Vilemaw cannot be targeted by Lover's Draught. Teek's basic attacks against a corrupted enemy will reduce the duration of the effect by 1 second. |cost= 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 12 |leveling= 1.5 / 1.75 / 2.0 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds 30 + (7 × level) + |range=575 |targeting=* Corruption does not turn the target into a controllable pet, like . They behave autonomously, like . ** Corruption is a form of crowd control, classified as Forced Action. ** Teek's "slave" has massively increased base movement speed and will share any bonus movement speed that Teek has. Teek's slave cannot damage itself should Teek target his slave. The slave remains untargetable to its allies (including its own towers). ** The Corruption effect is shared by another champion of mine, Riah, the Plight of the Sands. ** Teek can target player summoned minions, such as and . Static units remain static while corrupted. }} |-| Version 2= Teek hurls a vial of Lover's Draught at the target location, cursing enemies hit for 3 seconds. Cursed enemies will become by the first unit to come into their gaze (champions can only be charmed by large units). |cost= 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 12 |leveling= 1.5 / 1.75 / 2.0 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds |range=575 |targeting=* A cursed champion's "gaze" is visible to both allies and enemies, and is a relatively narrow cone with ~650 range. }} Teek unleashes a blast of magic that distorts reality, rendering surrounding enemies for several seconds. Those closer to the center of the blast are affected longer than those at the edge. |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 150 / 130 / 110 |leveling= 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 500 |range= |targeting=* "Disorientated and fluffy" is the amalgamtion of flee and polymorph; they are small, cuddly and are slowly fleeing in terror. ** Hopefully, Riot can make at least 5 fluffy critters so that if Teek uses his ultimate on the entire enemy team they all look different. ** Hopefully, Riot can code the necessary stuff to have Midsummer Nightmare to turn the affected map into a glimpse of The Glade (a la Pyrovision?). }} Emptylord_Tiko_the_Mischievous_Sprite.jpg|linktext=Concept Art of Teek|link=User talk:Emptylord Development Champions affiliated with The Glade: * * Oberon the Faerie King * Tiko the Mischievous Sprite Some artwork of Puck, fairies and imp-like creatures: * http://imaginism.deviantart.com/art/Light-Bug-58984693 * http://lvl9drow.deviantart.com/art/Imp-301437301 * http://mysticaldonkey1.deviantart.com/art/Bog-Imp-316108005 * http://vigilante7.deviantart.com/art/Imp-12242457 * http://mysticaldonkey1.deviantart.com/art/Imp-342664888 * http://kaijusamurai.deviantart.com/art/Godzilla-Neo-FAIRY-MOTHRA-131020542 * http://stressedjenny.deviantart.com/art/Traditional-Moth-24099403 Patch Notes ;March 2015 (Proposed Changes) *Ethereal Wave **AP ratio removed from heal. **Maximum modifier removed. **Modifier now scales with . **Targeting changed to a wave in a cone from a linear skill shot. *Lover's Draft **Targeting changed to ground-targeted area-of-effect from unit-targeted. **Now debuffs targets to become Charmed by the first unit they gaze upon. ***A debuffed champion's "gaze" is visible on screen to both allies an enemies, and is a relatively narrow cone with ~650 range. ;November 2014 *Tiko renamed Teek. ;December 2013 *Puck renamed Tiko. *Glitterbomb **Slow removed. **No longer "briefly interrupts" the champion carrying Tiko. **The explosion now knocks back all enemies in the explosion. *Lover's Draught **Duration changed to 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 from 1.4 / 1.8 / 2.2 / 2.6 / 3, in line with the changes to and . Category:Custom champions